Seasonal greetings from Beacon
by Allthingsninja
Summary: Just some nice fluffy Christmas story from Beacon. Chapter 1-The gang goes Christmas tree hunting. If interest i shown, I can easily make more, so please review. thank you in advance. now enjoy.(DISCONTINUED, REGARD AS TWO-SHOT)
1. Chapter 1-Tree hunting

**AN**

**Hey everyone. so this is my first fic and I decided that I should be of RWBY. Since the holiday season is coming up, I figure that a small story about Christmas at Beacon would be a nice idea. Just some nice fluffy content for the holidays (it might help on my abysmal Christmas mood) I can make more of if people show interest. I don't want this to be a one-shot, so leave a review, please and thank you.**

* * *

Chop...chop...chop.

_Curse these inferior methods_ Blake thought to herself before looking into the oncoming snow, by pure accident. A thousands snowflakes solemnly rode the gently wind, and a particularly cheeky one decided to weigh its anchor under her lower eyelid. She flinched a bit at the cold touch, but it evaporated as soon as it had touched down.

She had to admit, although she was not a fan of winter, it had its moment's, this one being one of them. Since they were in shelter of the northern hills, the valley they were in only had waning breeze to remind that air was a thing. The use of these _inferior methods_ did stir up quite a warm and cosy atmosphere. The winter holiday were upon them and the annual Beacon Christmas tree gathering had been initiated. All student had been let loose on a fir tree plantation, only a couple of hundred kilometres outside of Vale.

They had been instructed on using only the basic materials, an axe and a carrying net. Although it seemed more like a punishment, Goodwitch had assured them that this would be a good exercise in some good old-fashioned hard work.

Chop...chop...chop. Despite her well kept fitness, the cold air heaved at her lungs and forced her to take the axe swings in short bursts.

There was another thing that Blake cherished about the place. It was quiet. That lovely, rustling of trees and distant turbulent ocean kind of quiet. If really put her at ease and she had in mind finding a large oak, or the like, to doze of in. At least it would have been her plan, until another thought crept into her head. She tried to force it down, pushing at the extent of her mental willpower, but her curiosity got the better of her.

Admitting defeat she opened her eyes, which she had closed without realising, and muttered a question to no one in particular.

"Where's Yang?"

Her worst fears had been realized within a fraction of a second, as a large explosion could be heard, not 100 metres away from her location. The unmistakeable sound of wood buckling under its own pressure echoed through the valley. It seemed that she had gone for the largest fir she could find, in true Yang style. Blake couldn't help but laugh a bit. Her partner was loud and obnoxious at times, but when things got a bit boring around town, you could always count on Yang Xiao Long, bringing the comedy.

Seeing no other option, Blake hurriedly freed her tree from the soil, netted it and dragged it along as she went towards the danger zone.

* * *

Not far away, in a more densely populated are of the plantation, Ren chopped away at his own tree. Although it wasn't much, he was rather pleased with his find. It had a descent branch density, although maybe a bit in the thin side. The balance on the sides were a bit of, but it was nothing that couldn't be fixed.

He turned to face his fearless leader, and found him in a rather odd position. He was down with his knees in the thick snow, staring intently on a tree on the opposite side if the road. He looked more focused than he had ever seen. Now if only he put that kind of zeal into his school work.

"Jaune, is something wrong"

Ren's voice cut trough the thick layer of silence that had settled between them, but it seemed that Jaune didn't really care for small talk, an odd condition for a wise cracker such as himself, Instead he just waved at Ren to come closer. Ren obliged an squatted next to him.

"Okay, you got me, what am I supposed to be seeing?"

Jaune didn't answer immediately. Instead he stood up and brushed excess snow of his pants. Ren followed shortly, more confused than before.

"Just, look at it" Jaune mumbled so silently that Ren almost didn't catch it. Ren decided to follow his lead. If it was one of his jokes, he might as well go along with it. Perhaps it would be to his amusement as well. He looked closely at the tree and it slowly, but surely hit him what Jaune had been so infatuated by. The tree was perfect.

Near perfect branch density, balanced on all sides, slender, but not too thin. It was as if gods entire idea for the fir tree was incarnated in a holy artefact before them. It even fit perfectly in height with...their dorm room?

Ren was quick to react."You'll never get it past Goodwitch, without at least permission from Ozpin; perhaps not even then"

Jaune retorted in a childish and begging voice."But Reeeen, it is as if it's destined to be!"

"And what about the decorations?" Ren felt pretty smart about now.

"I'll have my mom send over a bunch of stuff!" dammit, he pulled the Mommy card. Ren had witnessed the Arc lady's devotion to her son, last time Jaune had held his birthday. It was hard to get around the dorm room with all those presents, and he could have sworn that a stack of them fell down over him while he had slept, almost suffocating him.

He eyed the tree once more and felt blinded by it radiance. _Argh, what the hell, only once a year_ he thought to himself and smiled. Jaune had kept talking without him, and was now saluting.

"...and I promise I will feed it and take care of it myself"

Ren couldn't help but suppress a laughter." We are going to have a hard time sneaking it by just us two, but it think we can manage" Jaune's face lit up like a five year old, and he grabbed his axe ready to chop. He was cut of be a light voice coming from behind the trees. A hooded figure and a head of white stepped out.

"Oh dear, this just won't do, will it miss Schnee?" the hood turned to the white.

"Indeed it will not. Simply unacceptable miss Rose" The last comment released what could only be described as a giggle fit, no only from Ruby, but also from Weiss.

Ren and Jaune were frozen solid. There must have been some kind of mistake. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company and all around ice princess, just laughed, not at someone, but **WITH **someone? And of all people, Ruby? The world had to do a 180 spin back flip, before the boys could regain their composure.

Ren was the first to speak up." what do you want" short and concise, but team candy cane wasn't having it

"What was that?" Weiss teased with a posh sounding voice. Ruby had a hard time containing her giggles. They weren't going to let him of easy.

"What do we need to give you, in return for you shutting up about this?" He sighed, fully aware that this was gonna cost them. Ruby pulled back her hood and revealed her red nosed face. Smiling from ear to ear, she went back to her normal voice." Ha-ha, relax Ren. If you promise to share it, we'll help you get it back to Beacon". Ren was rather pleased that what had seemed like a threat, was able to become an ally. Beside, he was aware that the girls had eyes in their eye sockets, and how could you not be blinded by this trees godlike stature.

Ren released a sigh of relief" Deal. But it stays in our room. Your rooms is too crammed". Ruby was about to protest, but Weiss had intercepted her, knowing all too well that he was right. They agreed upon these terms and set to work getting the tree with them. Once it was free they returned to the gathering place, making sure to keep the tree out of sight. Only when they were in the JNPR dorm room would they be safe. Fortunately, it seemed to be smooth sailing and as they footed it and place in the corner. Ren couldn't help but admire their handiwork. He was not one to feel proud about such trivial matter, but somehow this hit a soft spot. The door behind him slid open." Ren, the others are gonna get back soon, and they're serving hot cocoa biscuits in the cafeteria. You coming?" He shot one last look at the tree before nodding and following Jaune out through the door. That sounded like a good way to round of a great day.


	2. Chapter 2-The twelve days of mystery

**AN**

**Hey guys, back again with RWBY christmas shenanigans. So, I came up wtih an over arching story, and i hope i can go through with it. Please remember to Review; it really help me gets motivated, what with all the school work on my shoulders. this was a little long, but wanted to get the introductions over and done with. so without further ado, please enjoy**

* * *

Thousand upon thousands of wet footwear were drug across the floor in the entrance hall, leaving an wet tracks so closely knitted, that it looked like the biggest, fattest snail had been racing along the floor into the cafeteria. The two boys had ascended from the stairs, right as the last stragglers were wooed by the smell of warm cocoa and fresh baked goods. The there was Yang.

Dragging along the massive tree over her shoulder, one could only feel inferior, under her might. God bless who ever pushes her buttons at that moment the two boys seemed to have matched brainwaves and thought the exact same thing. There was a moment of realization before they turned to look at each other. Jaune gave Ren a look of understanding, to which Ren returned the same look. They turned away from each other again and started moving down the stairs.

" Hey teach, where do you want it?" Yang had shouted in a rather informal tone. From behind the thick bush of branches, Professor Ozpin appeared, coffee cup in one hand and cane in the other, as was the custom

" Here will be fine, Miss Long. Thank you for your help" Yang just glared at him for a second

" You want me to... okay, fine, whatever" she released the tree behind her back and walked forward. The wood hit the ground with a booming slap. From the left side of the tree a wad of something small and black rolled out. Yang's face erupted in a playful grin, while Blake just stayed on her back, scowling at her.

" You fiend! you did that on purpose!" she bolted from her lying position and face Yang, cheeks flushed and brows furrow in the meanest of ways. Yang didn't make much of it. When it came to her little kitty cat, she knew just how to make her ball up and calm down.

" You know, sleeping in trees aren't that good for your back. Why don't you come to bed with me?" she unzipped her puffer coat just a bit to reveal the large cleavage left by her standard combat gear beneath it.

" I promise I won't bite... too much *wink*". yeah Blake was toast. She had opened her mouth to protest, but shut it just as quickly. she had to admit defeat. She walked by Yang, grabbing her hand in the process, and drug her along. She didn't even say a word, and neither did Yang, but her emotions were made clear by the fist pumps she were throwing up.

* * *

The cafeteria was crowded and noisy. Pyrrha and Nora had managed to find a small corner were they had lent against the wall and were talking. By talking, I mean Nora was talking, and Pyrrha was desperately hoping that Ren would find them. She wasn't interested in having her ear talked of; she needed those. The outside doors had been closed for the day and the warmth of the cafeteria had spread, not only to the entrance hall, but up stairs and around the dorms as well. There was a nip of cinnamon in the air that melded together with full and rich aroma of chocolate and a hint of ginger root, from the wide array of cookies on display. If she were to look for Ruby, it would hardly be a challenge.

The warmth made her a bit uncomfortable, since she was still wearing her jacket, but just to her luck, the headmaster had made the necessary arrangements, not only clearing the floor of the usual long tables, but also hanging coat racks all along the right and left wall. She excused her self from Nora and went to put her coat away.

Jaune and Ren had just entered, getting themselves some cocoa, and now they were weaving through the crowd to find the better half of their team. Jaune spotted Pyrrha out of the corner of his eye. He was about to call for Ren, but he noticed that he wasn't were he thought he would have been. Doing a couple 180's he found Ren leaning against a wall next to Nora, already settled in. he decided that he would just seek Pyrrha out on his own. Couldn't be hard right.

Pyrrha had stopped just a meter of two away from the coat rack, feeling as if someone was watching her. She swivelled her head around a bit, but couldn't locate the strange feelings source. Disregarding it she turned towards the coat rack and started to unbutton the double-breasted front.

Jaune had notice that Pyrrha had been looking around, so he had hid within the crowd, not really sure why. For now he just watched her as she took of the coat and revealed what he had hoped to see beneath it. She was wearing it. The sweater that Jaune's mom had made for her. Some time ago, Jaune's mom had asked to see some photos from his team. She had come with the commentary, as any lady of her age would, bashing the youth, and what not.

Comments like"he needs to smile more" or "what have they fed the little one?" or "Boy, you need to get your hair cut" were among a few that Jaune found more amusing. One of them did something to him, that he wasn't quite sure he could explain him self. She had wrote" She has some lovely arms. Shame she doesn't show them off more" which had caught Jaune by surprise. He had never actually thought about it. From that point on it had turned to less of a curious interest, to an obsession.

It had just so happened that his mom was his saving grace in the matter. On Pyrrha birthday, she had received a gift from the Arc lady, containing a home knitted sleeveless turtle-neck sweater. It was black with two thin parallel yellow stripes running from the shoulder down over the left breast. The problem was, she had never actually worn it. That was until that moment.

He eyed her up and down, and decided that it was the time to move in. he had something to show her.

She felt a light hand on her shoulder and jumped a bit at the sudden contact. She turned to face Jaune, who was completely flabbergasted.

"Oh, Jaune. Please don't scare me like that". no response She noticed his kind of vague expression, and his gaze almost felt piercing. She felt naked and needed to cover up. This was all happening so fast. She wasn't sure if she was ready yet. A strong blush spread across her cheeks.

Jaune notice this and came to the realization that he had been staring. Averting his gaze, his cheeks no flushed with a bright red.

" O-oh I'm s-sorry I..." his sentence was cut short by her hand grasping his.

"NO, no it's fine. Completely fine" she said with a wide grin, trying to cheer up the shy boy. He looked back at her and pulled a faint smirk. Pyrrha's heart skipped a beat.

For minute of so they just stood there, hand in hand, looking at each other. Pyrrha decided to break the silence, when she could feel staring from some of the other students around them, looking like they were expecting a show.

"So, was there something you wanted?"

Jaune snapped out of his haze

"Oh, right. I got something to show you back in the room, and I really want to do it before Ren and Nora goes there" he peaked over his shoulder to see that they hadn't moved an inch. _Good_, he thought.

"Well, I overheard some talk about Ozpin holding an important speech and AHH HEY!" Jaune never was the patient type, so before Pyrrha could even finish her sentence, he had tugged at her wrist and drug her out the door, towards the dorms.

* * *

From her place at the only table in the room, namely the cookie table, Ruby watched as Jaune pulled Pyrrha out trough the cafeteria doors.

"wunr wrre dus dwo er gong" she just barely muttered through the two cookies already in her mouth. It was quite a sight to behold. Two in the mouth and five in each hand, she went about her cookie eating methodically, but with almost religious fervour. She gulped down the two cookies in a flash and turned to her partner." what do you think Weiss?" her white haired friend wasn't listening at all. she just stood there staring out the window with a dreamy look, and her fist clutched above her heart. Ruby had a suspicious idea what had her spellbound, but she wouldn't say anything. She just left her to her own thoughts, returning to her cookies massacring.

* * *

Evening was descending on Beacons snow covered campus, and the dorm room windows were lighting up one by one, as the teams returned to their rooms. In front of team JNPR's room door, stood the resident comic relief and his Spartan mentor. Jaune had grabbed the knob to fling open the door, but he stopped himself. He had a better idea. He turned to Pyrrha, who was awaiting giddily.

"Close your eyes" he commanded her, and she obliged.

He opened the door and walked behind her to grasp her shoulders. He lead her into the room and closed the door. Everything was as he has left it. Checking around to see if he had missed anything.

He walked behind Pyrrha again and whispered in her ear.

"Okay, now open them."

Pyrrha's eyes slid open and she released a little gasp. Setting up the tree wasn't the only thing Jaune and Ren had been doing. The room was fully decorated, from top of the walls and all along the ceiling as well. Golden and silver garlands swung from the ceiling and across the windows. They were adorned with orbs of different shapes ad sizes, some with a glossy surface to them and some had a sparkling exterior with copious amounts of glitter, set in the shapes of stars and hearts.

On the walls hung large gold and red hearts and star ornaments. On each night stand stood a Christmas decoration, with large amounts of pine branches sticking from them. Each of them had a little bow with every team members colour.

Pyrrha was absolutely stunned. This went beyond what she had expected from the two boys. Right now she didn't really care were they got all this from, she was just happy that they did.

She could kiss both off them at this very instant, but since Jaune was the only one present, she might as well start with him.(secretly she hoped that Nora would take care of that)

She turned to him and grabbed both his hands. She placed a loving peck on his right cheek, and she felt him tense up completely. She couldn't help smirking at the fact that she had caught him by surprise.

"Oh Jaune, it's absolutely wonderful. Thank you so much" she pulled him in to a hug.

It helped him loosen up a little after what had happened just before.

"It was nothing. I'm glad you like it" he hugged her back and felt a warm feeling in his stomach. _This Christmas was gonna be something special_

* * *

Across the hall from team JNPR, the light just went on in the room of team RWBY. Yang stood a little bit slumped over with her tank top slightly askew, and her hair ruffled to all hell. She was sweaty and needed a shower this instant.

She moved over to get her shower related items from her bag. A hint of pain shot trough her back and made her loose her footing for a second. She moved her hand to her back to inspect were the pain was coming from. As her hand graced the cut skin, and her face lighted up in very Yang like smile.

"Kitty got claws, I'll give her that much"s he tilted her head to look at the still sleeping faunus in her bottom bunk. She looked so content, so there really wasn't any point in waking her up. Yang slung her towel over her shoulder, grabbed her other stuff and made for the door. She swung it open but was surprised to find Weiss standing in full winter gear, looking rather aloof. She was about to say something, but Weiss was already two steps ahead of her.

"Good you two are done. When you have made yourself decent meet me in the entrance hall. I need your help with something". She turned on her heel and strutted away, before yang could even ask.

Deciding to disregard it for now she started on her way towards the commons shower.

* * *

The door to team JNPR's room swung open and Ren and Nora saw Jaune and Pyrrha sitting on the floor just looking at the tree, a comfortable silence between them. Well, at least Ren noticed. Nora was too busy fussing about the decorations and clinging to Ren's neck. They all shared a moment of peace, getting settled in the warm confines of their room. Ren had taken out his tool and started checking Storm Flower for any faults. Nora had found one of the orbs hanging from the garlands just above her bed, and had decided to poke it. Surprisingly enough she was quiet through the whole process. Pyrrha had lied down on her bed and stuffed her nose in a book, and Jaune was setting up at the desk to try and get some homework done. Everything was calm.

That is until Team RWY(Blake was still sleeping) decided to make an appearance.

A loud knock could be heard on the door and Jaune jumped up to open it. He was met with a face full of white, a box looking thing that just barely fit past the door frame. He backed away as the box came closer and once it was all the way in a smiling face and a wild mane of golden locks became visible behind it.

"Sup, berry squad!" Yang exclaimed in her usual cheery manner. Behind her, Weiss entered with Ruby right on her tail.

"Since we agreed that the tree would be a joined initiative, I wish to contribute" Weiss said stern and business like.

Jaune was at a loss for words" I...uhm, wha?" was about all he could amount to before Yang cut in.

"Were do you want it, princess?"

"Right here will do, Yang"

Yang sat down the slightly moist cardboard box on the floor, smiling as if she had joke on her lips. Knowing Yang she absolutely did.

"Sweet, nothing fell out his time!". Ren chocked on his own laughter and Jaune had problems containing his giggles as well, while the others looked at them like they were idiots.

"Anyway..." Weiss began "It seems like you haven't gotten around to decorating your tree, we thought we might as well help out". She strutted over to the box and opened the front of it, almost like opening a door. The contents made everyone's eyes widen in astonishment. Even Yang supplied a quiet"Dayum..."

She pulled out one of the gold tree ornaments and pointed at all of them."These may look flimsy, but, be wary. I can assure you that these are 100 percent real. Handle them with care" she said with a finish that screamed "do it and you die".

"Now, lets get to it" she did spring a little smile, despite her stern nature. Everyone jumped from their seats and started picking out stuff to hang on the tree. And so went the evening with discussing what went were, and what should be paired with what. While the snow drifted ever so calmly around outside the dorm windows.

It was quaint, having these moments would be the best kind of thing when you looked back and remembered the old day.

Almost at the finish, Weiss went around the tree twice to inspect whether they had done a decent job, or her expertise was needed. Surprisingly, everything looked perfect. from the pair of ruby encrusted hearts, to the little drum, solemnly hanging on it own branch, but still overall important.

They just needed to put he crown jewel on the masterpiece. She walked over to the box and opened a small compartment in the upper right corner. From it she pulled the star that she was so proud of, every year she was the one to put on the tree at home. Granted she had spent most of her holidays with her staff, but still, it had sentimental value.

She drew a glyph under her feet and floated ever so lightly up to the top to place it.

They were done. Not only with the tree but also physically. Today had been hard work, but some how they did feel like it had paid off immensely.

But their peace was short lived as the sound of a speaker came from the corner"Testing,1 2 3. Back in my day...looks good". Professor Port's voice could be heard loud and clearly. Jaune needed to utter what everyone was thinking

"When the hell did they put a com-system in here!?" no one dared to answer, because as soon as he had said it, Ozpins voice came from the speaker.

"Good evening students of Beacon. As you may have noticed, Christmas time is upon us, so everyone second, third and fourth year student knows what will follow, however newcomers are in need of being informed"

RWY and JNPR just stared around at each other before returning there attention to the speaker

"Here at Beacon, we have a very special tradition, that every year we set up some kind of event, in celebration of the holidays coming up. However, this year we have decided to go a different route. All of you will be tasked with finding the event before you can participate. We have scattered events all around the school, in places that you may not have known even existed. Your ingenuity and creativity will be rewarded, so as professor port would say, "stay vigilant". Best of luck to all of you, and good night"

The speaker turned of and everyone in the room watched each other, some with disbelief and some who were clearly excited.

Jaune couldn't help but chuckle a bit to himself

_This Christmas is gonna be something special indeed. _


	3. Chapter 3-Discontinuation is a bitch

Update!

Yeah, this is going nowhere. I'm gonna have to discontinue this. With all this school work, I don't see myself getting in Christmas mood anytime soon. Maybe when I got off of school, but only maybe. I do however have another conceptual RWBY story.

Just need a bit more time and maybe I'll get around to writing that, once i have the free time. Sorry for the trouble, but it's just not working. I'll bounce back...I always do. Thank you all for the lovely reviews, you are all great.

To perhaps whet your appetite, I do have the title for the other fic I have in mind

" The Hunting Army Initiative"

I'll let you ponder what that could be.

Thanks again.

I have been Allthingsninja, and I'll see you at the next big thing.

Later! :)


End file.
